Wally West: Kid Flash or Lightspeed
by Vandalia Sakura
Summary: While on a mission with the Team, Wally is injured and captured by the enemy. During his absence, a new villain appears named Lightspeed, but who is he? Takes place post-season one, but prior to the timeskip to season two
1. Chapter 1: Failures

Chapter 1: The Failure

Wally West strained to listen as Artemis talked to M'gann.

"-and all he does is flirt with every girl he sees," Artemis finished her grievance against Wally.

The speedster's face darkened with shame, he didn't want to make his girlfriend feel that way. He left the doorway to give the girls some privacy.

"Team report to the Control Room," Batman's voice rang through the halls of Mount Justice.

Wally headed to the room via his superspeed. He still felt bad about all the things he heard Arty complain to M'gann about. When she stood next to him, he looked at the ground and listened to Batman tell them their mission. It was a simple one too, all they had to do was guard a new prototype at Star Labs.

* * *

_Link's up, _M'gann told her teammates. _Everyone here?_

_And feeling the aster,_ Robin added.

The rest of the Team made themselves known to be on the mind-link. They were split into groups of two: M'gann and Conner, Kaldur and Raquel, Zatanna and Robin, and Wally and Artemis.

Wally and Artemis didn't speak to each other, both just watched entrances, windows and for anything suspicious. Artemis could tell that something was wrong with Wally, but just thought he had a rough day at school. She didn't realize that he had heard her and M'gann talking earlier.

Neither of them expected to hear a loud cry of alarm from where Zatanna and Robin were stationed. Without thinking Kid Flash went to help the youngest members of the Team, leaving Artemis behind.

The archer glared in the direction that the speedster went, but stayed where she was in case any enemies found their way there. The lack of sound coming from where her boyfriend ran off made the blonde uneasy. She couldn't help but wonder what happened.

* * *

Wally ran to help his teammates and found them fighting Poison Ivy and Queen Bee's minions, Queen Bee stood to the side ordering her minions around and controlling them. He ran to help Robin, who was struggling to get out of the grasp of a man with muscles that could only be achieved by steroids. KF was only feet, nano seconds away from Robin when he tripped. Before he could get back to his feet, his feet were bound by Poison Ivy's vines and he was yanked into the air.

"esaeleR diK-" before she could finish her spell the minion she'd been fighting punched her.

Zatanna was beyond pissed at the man, but she needed to help Wally. She could see the speedster struggling against the vines that held him captive, but there wasn't anyway he'd get himself free. Unlike the Flash, he couldn't vibrate his molecules through objects.

"Brat!" yelled a minion's voice.

Robin had gotten free from the man's grasp and was aiming a Bird-A-Rang at the vines that had captured his friend. When he threw it, the vines jerked and it embedded itself in Wally's thigh. Wally screamed in pain and looked at his leg.

_KF!_ Robin shouted via the mindlink.

_Robin, what happened to Kid Flash? _Aqualad inquired, catching the Team's attention. _Do you need assistance?_

_Yes!_ Zatanna answered for her boyfriend.

The other members of the Team rushed to help. When they arrived at the scene they saw Kid Flash's situation and Kaldur gave quick orders to each member to not endanger him any further and to take down the criminals. Superboy had been tearing through Queen Bee's henchmen when Kaldur gave the orders and didn't even hesitate to continue to do so even when one shot at him.

"Stop!" Ivy bellowed.

Her shout caught the attention of everyone in the room. A wicked grin danced on her lips, she truely loved being the center of attention.

She looked around the room, looking each hero in the eyes, "Young heroes, cease your fighting or my precious vines will squeeze every once of life out of your friend."

At those words Wally shouted, "Go ahead and try! This stupid weed can't hurt me!"

Ivy's eyes filled with rage and the vines tightened around Wally and forced Robin's Bird-A-Rang further into his side. He bit back a shriek and vibrated to burn the vines around him. His vibrating didn't work and the vines were stopping the blood flow to his brain. The lack of blood was making him feel light-headed and those who could see his face could tell.

"You sure?" Ivy asked with feigned innocence. "You don't look to well."

Robin growled angrily and M'gann glanced at him nervously. Now he wished he hadn't let the villains take him by surprise because KF was going to pay the price of his mistake unless something was done.

"esaeleR diK hsalF!" Zatanna's voice boomed and echoed around the room.

The vines loosened their hold and Kid slipped though them, falling straight into Kon's arms. The Kryptonian pulled out the weapon embedded in in Wally's leg. It was coated in a crimson fluid that had also stained Wally's uniform and Superboy's hands. Speechless, Conner watched as the cut started to heal slowly, but faster than a normal human would heal.

"Uh, Supey? Could you loosen your grip?" the speedster asked. "And stop moving around?"

"I'm not moving," Conner told him concerned and loosened his grip.

_Superboy!_ M'gann shouted via mindlink. _There's-_

Before she could finish, Superboy dodged and kicked the henchman that was sneaking up on him all the while not dropping Wally. Wally groaned in response to the sudden movement and closed his eyes. Cuts from the vines thorns were now barely noticeable, but the wound in Wally's theigh still trickled blood.

_M'gann I'm taking Wally to the Bio-Ship,_ Superboy informed her.

* * *

Superboy stood outside the Bio-ship to guard his injured teammate. The clone couldn't help but worry about the red-headed boy. Wally had been one of the first people to accept him and even let him stay with him after he, Robin and Aqualad freed him from Cadmus.

_Superboy, Poison Ivy and Queen Bee are heading toward the Bio-ship!_ warned the team's archer.

Kon-El looked around to see if he could see the two evil women coming.

"You're going to let us take Kid Flash and not remember this," a sweet feminine voice ordered him.

He stood rigid. He wanted so badly to the villainess to whom the voice belonged and her cohorts, but his body wouldn't move. Angrily, Superboy glared onto space. That charmspeaker was going to pay-

Kon shook his head what had happened? It was unusual for him to zone out and forget what he was doing. He thought about it for a moment . That's right! He was guarding Wally!

Soon his other teammates returned and they headed into the Bio-ship. Once inside they found that Kid Flash was gone. One important question hung in the air...

"Where's Wally?"


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath of a Failure

Chapter 2: Aftermath of a Failure

"Where's Wally?" Artemis glared at the half-human, half-Krptonian.

A perplexed looked crossed the teen in question's face. He'd left Wally on the ship and, to his knowledge, no one had gotten on or off the ship after that. Conner had no clue where the injured runner could have disappeared to. He surely would have noticed if Wally had gotten up and left, especially if he was taken by someone!

Artemis was enraged with Conner. He was supposed to protect Wally and look at what happened! Wally was gone and no one knew what had happened to him! He could be in danger or somewhere dying from blood loss or hunger depending on how fast his metabolism burned up his energy healing him! That would leave him even more vulnerable to their enemies!

M'gann tried to see if she could telepathically communicate with the missing speedster to no avail.

"He's out of my telepathic range," M'gann informed the Team. "Could have Queen Bee or Poison Ivy taken him?"

Aqualad spoke up, "We need to report to Batman and figure out what happened."

The Team took their seats and only one was left empty; Kid Flash's. The whole ride back to Mount. Justice was silent. Not even the Team's troll had a smile on his face, his own weapon had hurt his best friend and was partial reason that the speedster wasn't there with them.

Once they arrived Robin asked, "Who's telling the Flash?"

"Superboy," Artemis answered.

The clone knew just how protective Barry was of Wally, he'd seen the Flash beat villains senseless if they hurt or threatened Wally. This made him fear telling Flash.

* * *

Wally woke up to see Queen Bee standing over him with a satisfied look on her face. His green eyes narrowed to a glare and focused on the tan skinned woman.

"Welcome to Bilaya, _Wally," _was the first thing she said to him.

Wally's eyes widened with shock and he realized the yellow fabric that protected his secret identity was no longer on his face. He wasn't even concerned about himself at the moment; his mom, dad, aunt and uncle would be in danger. Artemis and her mom could be too.

Seeing the boy's shock, Queen Bee laughed, "You'll be helping me take down the Justice League, unless you want something to happen to your loved ones. You know that I won't hesitate to hurt them."

Queen Bee could easily make him do anything she wanted to, but she wanted to enjoy seeing him squirm at the prospect of something happen to his family, seeing him force himself to fight against his mentor and friends. That would be an entertaining thing to tell the other main members of the Light so they could all laugh at the patheticness of the young speedster.

Wally glared at the villainess with an ominous expression, "Don't touch them!"

"Then agree to work for me."

The queen took out a remote and pressed a button. Holograms of Wally's family appeared along with Artemis and Mrs. Crock. Only Arty and Barry could defend themselves if they were attacked, Artemis' mom wouldn't even be able to run. At least his parents could try to get away and Iris had Barry to protect her most of the time. Kid Flash studied Queen Bee's face for a hint that she was lying, but he couldn't find one. His choices were either to serve him, sparing his family or don't and have them die. It was an easy choice, his heroic side automatically chose to protect them no matter the cost he would have to pay. It would be extremely selfish if he chose his own life over their's, could he even live with himself if he did?

"I'll work for you," he muttered. "Just don't hurt them."

* * *

Barry growled at the son of Superman, "What. Happened. To. Wally!?"

The teen gulped. He was normally afraid of nothing, but the Flash was terrifying him. The normal happy-go-lucky speedster's face was filled with fury towards him.

"He got hurt on the mission we went on and was taken captive. Once I got him to the Bio-Ship, I stood guard, but I swear I saw or heard no one approach or leave the ship. We believe somehow someone snuck past me and took him," Conner informed the Scarlet Speedster.

The red-clad runner was quiet for a moment. Barry knew that Wally was strong and wouldn't easily give into his captors. He just hoped that his nephew was going to be okay and wasn't already killed.

Barry was determined to get Wally back safely, "We have to get him back."

Flash then ran off to tell Mary and Rudy that Wally was staying at the Mountain to recover from some injuries, so they wouldn't worry about him too much.

* * *

Hello! I now this one's short and probably not as good as the first, but the next one's going to be longer! Thank you to everyone who favorited/ followed/ reviewed/ read this! If you read my other story The Baby Robin and the Bat I will be updating that soon hopefully. Stay tuned to find out what happens to our beloved speedster.


	3. Chapter 3: Lightspeed

Chapter 3: Lightspeed

The whole team was frustrated as they returned from their last mission. Lightspeed had gotten away again! That was the fourth time in a row! They weren't going to stand for this!

Luckily Robin had been able to get a sample of his blood off his bird-a-rang. Now tests were being rang to find out who this mystery person was. In the back of their minds they knew who he was, but none of them wanted to admit it without any proof, it was never even brought up as a possibility.

Robin frowned as his test finished, he was so not feeling the aster, "Guys, Lightspeed's Wally . . ."

As the youngest looked at the rest of the Team, he knew that none of them were going to tell their mentors. None of the Leaguers, except Flash and Hal Jordan, even knew that the teen was missing. Since he was injured on the mission, Flash told the League that he was recovering from his injuries back in Keystone and that Mary West was keeping him home from school so they wouldn't question his absence hoping they'd get him back before the League knew any wiser. This led the League to think that his injuries were bad and left Barry alone about it since they could tell he was worried about his nephew. Hal though, being close to both Barry and Wally, thought something was up when Barry wouldn't let him go see how the red-head was and figured out he was missing.

Robin commed the two and informed them of what had been discovered.

* * *

Wally was putting on his uniform with a heavy heart, he didn't want to do this, but he had to protect the ones he loved so dearly. Even if it meant he'd have to serve Queen Bee as Lightspeed, he would protect them. Once he could guarantee their safety he would make his escape and free himself from the queen's grasp. The new villain went to the ship that would take him from Bilaya to Star City, California. Queen Bee wanted to make it known that she'd turned one of the Leauge's precious "partners" into a villain, but Wally West knew she was just testing him to see if he'd try to run back to the heroes.

Once aboard the airship he took his seat and stared out the window, wondering if Roy would see him like this, Star was still his city after all. He hated the idea of his "older brother" being a possible opponent during the upcoming heist/test. The archer wouldn't hesitate to kick Wally's butt for helping the villainess, but Wally felt that he deserved it. Roy might also drag Wallace back to Central City.

Lightspeed couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a blur of red running on the ground below the ship. His Uncle Barry was there for him and if he was then the Team couldn't be far away.

_Great! If I get caught I'll never hear the end of how worried Uncle Barry was or how stupid I am from Artemis!_

The ship landed and the now ex-Kid Flash stepped off. All he had to do was distract the heroes while Queen Bee's other henchmen stole a device for the Light. Wally thought that it was going to be hard before, but now with his mentor around it'd be nearly impossible for him to let himself help the villainess. He sped off to grab the attention of any nearby heroes like he was supposed to.

"Kid!" he heard the familiar voice of the Flash shout, sounding more like a concerned uncle than a hero.

The scarlet blur that was the Flash caught up to Wally and cut off the younger by running in a circle around him. Lightspeed ran straight into his uncle and was pulled into a tight embrace. Of course it was easy for the heroes to recognize him, it wasn't like he'd been trying to hide who he was.

Flash quickly told his nephew, "Kid! Weweresoworriedaboutyou! Areyouhurt? Let'sheadhome."

"Let go!" Lightspeed squirmed to get free of the Flash's hold.

"Kid?" Wally could _feel _the pain and worry in Barry's voice. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

The ginger looked away from his uncle and hero, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He hated this! He wanted to tell his uncle and go home to Keystone, but then his family would be in danger, Barry made Wally look at him, holding the teen's chin in his hand.

"Wally, what's wrong?" the blonde speedster asked with a more serious tone of voice.

The blonde took notice to the tears forming behind the sunglasses Wally was wearing. He realized either two things were going on: Queen Bee was making Wally do this with her powers or she was somehow blackmailing him.

Lightspeed whimpered, "She knows."

The Flash was furious, he didn't even need the sixteen-year-old to explain. That Queen Bee would mess with not Kid Flash, but the boy behind the cowl; Wally West, infuriated him to no end. The Fasted Man Alive didn't know how to comfort Wally. Tell him that things would be okay? That they'd protect them and get him home? Before Flash could decide, Wally slipped out of his arms and ran as fast as he could away.

Lightspeed was frustrated, at himself for running and at Queen Bee for causing that to happen. If he hadn't messed up on the mission he'd be home with his parents or at the Cave hanging out with the Team.

* * *

Behind him Lightspeed could hear arrows exploding and his girlfriend ex girlfriend?- angry shouts for him to stop. He didn't even slow down when he dodged a red arrow coming at him. The shooter of the arrow had to be the one person he thought he'd see tonight; Red Arrow. Artemis' and Green Arrow's arrows were green.

The sixteen-year-old speedster skidded to a stop with Roy jumped down in front of him. The male archer wore a disappointed expression as his eyes met Wally's. Wally'd joined their enemies! Wally grew uneasy, the older made no attempt at talking to or catching him as Barry had.

"Wally," nevermind, he did. "What are you thinking!? Queen Bee's a villain! Our enemy! Why the hell did you join her!"

Lightspeed tried not to cringe at Red Arrow's words, he knew that Roy was beyond angry at him, as the whole team probably was. None of them knew why he was doing this, not yet, and he'd pulled several heist for Queen Bee in the past month. The archer smirked while taking a step back as a powerful force impacted against Wally from behind. The amount of force knocked the hero- turned-villain to the ground. Lightspeed glared at the Kyrptonian that tackled him, he really regretted telling Kon to join the football team back in the fall.

"Supey, get off!" groaned the speedster, the weight of the Boy of Steel crushing his chest.

Conner took a cloth out of his pocket and put it up to the speedster's nose. Lightspeed breathed in the chemical before he realized was it was. The red-head drifted into unconsciousness, the dose was heavier than normal since his metabolism would burn through it quicker. Conner got up and brushed off his pants.

Red Arrow knelt and took his pseudo little brother into his arms, the speedster unable to walk being knocked out. Roy knew that this wasn't Wally's fault and believed that the younger had been brainwashed or controlled by Queen Bee. When he got his hands on her, he'd make her pay for this!

_Miss Martian, did the thieves show up? _Roy asked he telepath via the mindlink he had earlier set up.

_No, they never showed,_ M'gann replied. _Did you guys get Wally?_

Roy smiled, looking down at Wally, _We did._

_Asterous!_ Robin interjected hearing the exchange.

* * *

Hope you all like this! Let me know if you want a bonus chapter of what happened on the team's mission that was mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. R&R

-Vandalia Sakura


	4. Chapter 4:Again!

Chapter 4: Again!

Both halves of the Team met up with the Flash at the rendezvous point and told each other what had happened. The majority of the Team was shocked to hear why Wally was working with Queen Bee. Robin had guessed that was the case because Wally would never willingly betray them.

"We've got to get him out of here," Robin said.

Just as Roy was picking the unconscious red-head back up, a gun shot rang through the air. Superboy shielded Roy, who it had been aimed at, and looked around for the shooter. He saw not only one soldier, but a whole group of them. One aimed his gun at the unconscious speedster and others at the remaining members of the Team and Flash. Flash looked around, if they all shot at once would they be able to avoid being hit and he'd need to get Wally away. The League would find out what was going on if he let one of the Team get hurt.

Superboy rolled his eyes, a normal bullet could not hurt him and from he could tell they did not have any bullets with kryptonite. He moved to grab Wally before Queen Bee's forces tried something and they all fired. The team and Flash dodged the shots aimed to them and the fight started. Kon ran with Wally and hid him in some bushes to he would be out-of-the-way and the enemy wouldn't get him. He hoped that Wally wouldn't wake up until after the fight and went to rejoin the others in fending off the soldiers. When he returned the Team was handling things just fine. He joined the fight so it would end sooner and Wally would get home sooner.

* * *

One of the soldiers was able to slip away and found the red-head, who'd shifted in his unconsciousness and revealed himself to the world. The man smirked and slung him over his shoulder before heading towards the air craft that would take him and his team back to Bialya. Once there he set down the speedster and prepped the craft for take as knowing that the rest would be along shortly or captured by the heroes. Within ten minutes, the craft took off all the soldiers present, though some where nursing injuries from their fight. Around this time Wally woke up groggy and looked around, his head was pounding from the smell of the chloroform.

_Where am I?_ he wondered and looked around.

His eyes widened seeing the Bialayans around him. What happened to the Team and the Flash!? He did not work with them anymore, but he still cared about them and hoped they were okay. It would be his fault if any of them had gotten hurt while trying to take him back from Queen Bee. The sooner they all put their friendships behind the easier it would become for him to work for Queen Bee without the guilt and worry. He passed out again and stayed unconscious until they reached Bialaya.

"My Queen, the boy came close to going back with the heroes on our mission. The Flash tried to get him to come back with him," a soldier informed Queen Bee on the flight back, sure that he was out cold, in a heavy accent.

The woman looked annoyed, "Bring him to the dungeons instead of his quarters, Psimon will handle the rest."

One of the soldiers picked him up unable to wake the speedster. They carried him to the dungeons instead of his room by orders of their leader. They locked him up as she said and collared him.

* * *

Wally struggled against the metal cuffs binding him by his arms and legs to a cold metal table. It'd been hours since he had eaten last and all of his energy had been used up during his mission and the few bruises from Conner's tackle. He did not have the strength for his struggle to have any effect.

Psimon came into the room looking pleased to be allowed to mess with Wally's mind.

"Psimon!" Wally exclaimed, having believed the telepath was still comatose. "What's going on!? Queen Bee and I had a deal!"

Psimon smirked and forced his way into Wallace's mind. Wally let out a small scream from the stabbing pain in his head. He closed his eyes and tried to shit out the pain imagining he was back home and in his bed, but it didn't work. He could feel Psimon snooping around and changing things. Wait, what was he thinking? His head hurt so bad. When he thought about it he could only think of what happened before then . . .

* * *

Conner thought that Flash was going to kill him and he probably would have if Aqualad and Red Arrow weren't preventing that. Yet again he'd caused them to lose Wally. They couldn't find him anywhere and he was out of M'gann's telepathic range. They had been so close to getting him back home! He silently boarded the Bio-Ship once the doors opened, as did the others.

The ride back to the Mountain was painfully silent. The emotions of anger and fear had nearly over-whelmed M'gann by the time they landed. Conner had to help her off the Bio-ship.

"Thanks, Conner," she said once they sat down at the couch.

He nodded, "Welcome . . ."

She leaned against him, "We'll get him back."

"I know."

* * *

Sorry for not updating in over a month! Wasn't sure on how I felt about this chapter and what I had planned to write. Still don't. Hope you liked it! R&R


End file.
